


Dance With Reapers

by orphan_account



Category: Dance with Devils (Anime), Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Crossover, DANCE WITH REAPERS XD, M/M, rare pairs, why am I writing this?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 04:17:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11501598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive lives with his mother, Rachel, and attends Shiko Academy. But when he's called to the student council, his life changes drastically.





	1. Good Morning!

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm obviously writing too many stories, but I love writing! So, this a crossover that I thought would be great. I'm mixing the characters personalities, but you won't know who's who until chapter 2... sorry. Well, Ciel is obviously Ritsuka, and Rachel is obviously Ritsuka's mom. I will put the lyrics in, sort of like a songfic... IDK. But I like how I can mix these two fandoms. And Ciel still acts a bit like Ciel, trust me.

 As the sun rose over the Shikou, Ciel Phantomhive flipped an omlet over, sprinkling more salt onto it. A stumbling blonde headed into the living room, catching Ciel's attention.

 "Good morning, mom? Did you get any sleep, or did you work all night?"

 "I worked all night. But I got a lot of work done, so that's good."

 Rachel Phantomhive smiled, patting her son on the head. The phone rang, and Ciel passed the spatula to his mother. 

 "Hello? Oh! Good morning! Well, I guess it's more like good evening. How is London?"

 "Oh, is that Astre, Ciel?"

 Ciel nodded, talking with his twin until the food was done.

 "Ah, I have to go. Breakfast is ready. Goodbye, see you soon."

 The two sat, eating their food. Rachel smiled. The food was always good, and Ciel was getting better by the day at making it. 

"So, mom. Should I cook dinner tonight or do you want to handle it?"

"Hmm... I think you should cook. If you do, I can finish the orders for the new toys, and make sure that Funtom's fully stocked up."

 Ciel nodded. His mother had taken over Funtom company after his father died. She had to work long hours from home, but she always managed to get things done, and Ciel had a good life in the home. She was a hard worker, and he got to see his family often. In fact, the only member he hadn't seen in a while was Aunt Angelina, who'd seemed to have gone missing.

"Ciel! Look at the time, you have to hurry, or you'll be late for school!"

 Ciel snapped his head towards the clock. It was 7:45, and school started at 8.

"Yikes! I gotta-"

"Wait! Here, just a second."

 Rachel undid Ciel's eyepatch, removing a small pouch inside. She quickly replaced it with another, and tied it back on.

 "There! Now hurry!"

 Ciel grabbed his bag, and hurried out the door.

\---

 Ciel had gotten close enough to the school that he could walk. He took a few deep breaths, and continued on his was, singing to himself.

_Chatting with friends..._

_Cream puffs_

_and earl grey tea,_

_are all things I like..._

_Today's the same as yesterday,_

_I'm a normal high school boy..._

_I'm not a little kid anymore,_

_so I know that,_

_Glass slippers,_

_Castles,_

_and Princes,_

_are all just fairy tales._

_But sometime I wonder_

_In the wind,_

_As I turn the corner,_

_If there's a new world,_

_Yes, that there's_

_Someone smiling,_

_And waiting for me._

As Ciel walked up the sidewalk of the school, he heard footsteps picking up behind him, and suddenly, someone's arms were around him.

 "Cieeeeeeel!"

 "Ah, good morning Elizabeth. Please, get off me."

 "It's Lizzy! Why don't you ever call me that?" Lizzy pouted, crossing her arms.

 "I call everyone by their name, not their nickname."

 "Not Astre, you always call him starboy!"

 "Yes, because he's my brother."

 "And what's with the girl's uniform. I though you'd opt for a suit over..." She gestured to the uniform, a red jacket over a vest and cream blouse. The skirt was instead shorts, with the same pattern.

 " _I_ like it."

 "Ciel, are you su-"

 "Elizabeth, I am completely sure I'm a boy."

 "There you are!"

 The two looked over, to see Soma waving to them.

 "Huh? Soma, what's up?"

 "Come look!"

 ---

 On the entrance hall's bulletin board, a notice was pinned. 

  _Ciel Phantomhive, please report to the third library._

_Student Council President, William T. Spears._

"Cieeeel, what did you dooooooo?" Soma and Lizzy whined together.

 "I didn't do anything!" Ciel barked, looking like a deer in the headlights.

 People's eyes caught to the trio, curious.

 "Are you sure? I mean, William doesn't call for no reason."

 "I could be your uniform..."

 "Elizabeth, stop with the uniform! Soma, I'm sure I did nothing."

 "Well, you better go to the library. I hope it's just a mistake..."

 Ciel ran off to the library, eventually coming to the stairs leading up to it.

 "Third library, here I come."


	2. Shiko Academy Student Council

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciel meets the four members of the council, but something seems off about them...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FORBIDDEN FLOWER GARDEN! SHIKO ACADEMY'S STUDENT COUNCIL! Best song ever. So, this is where you meet the reapers. I planned originally to have Sebastian as Rem, Druitt as Urie, etc, but they didn't seem like a group. I put Undertaker as Shiki, and realized the reapers could be really good for the roles. Though, I haven't put who Loen is yet... that's a secret. You won't find him in the characters... at least not yet.

  _Give up, checkmate,_

_It's time to confess,_

_Say yes!_

_Come along little butterflies,_

_I will enchant you with a sigh._

_We love your sweet soul!  
_

_You will become mine,_

_Leap and embrace you._

_Kiss you!_

_Poor little you,_

_I will break you gently._

_Worship us!_

_Everybody's hearts_

_Will be stolen_

_To the ends of eternity,_

_They fall,_

_Charmingly_

_Sweetly,_

_It's a labyrinth of depravity!_

_We are Shiko Academy's_

_Student Council of the third library._

_We bless those who come,_

_And bestow a seal._

_The forbidden flower garden,_

_Shiko Academy's Student council._

_You can't run now,_

_From our captivating charm._

\---

Ciel sighed, hesitantly knocking on the door. It opened at his touch, and he slowly walked in.

 The academy's council sat at a long table, seeming to be waiting for him. There was a man with vibrantly red hair, in a white suit, likely a color variant of the school uniform. The was another, with a blond undercut, and his jacket hung around his elbows. There was a silver haired member, with only his bangs drawn back. His eyes were an enchanting green. Finally, at a desk on a higher area of the room, was a man with black hair slicked. His face was in a frown, and his demeanor was extremely serious. Ciel was in awe for a moment, at the expanse of the library. More books than he'd seen in his life were in the bookshelves around the room.

 "Ciel Phantomhive?"

 Ciel looked towards the black-haired man, snapping from his looking around the room.

 "Yes?" 

 "I'm William T. Spears, head of the student council. I'm glad you were able to meet with us."

 He paused, waiting for a reaction. When he got none, he continued.

 "I wish it were upon better circumstances. We received a tip that you have been breaking rules left and ri-"

 "That's a lie! I haven't broken any rules! Who gave you that tip?!"

 "I will be asking the questions. Apparently, you wear the girls uniform, even though you are a boy. And your eye patch is for style, not medical reasons, which is also against rules."

 "I doubt it's against the rules to wear the girls uniform! The headmaster told me that there are no boy uniforms in my size! And my eye patch is for my eye, since it was messed up in a car crash when I was young. I doubt any student wants to see what happens to an eye when it's warped from heat!"

 "Uh oh William! This one's feisty!"

 "This just got interesting!"

 "Not to mention exciting..."

 "Grell, Ronald, Adrien, please be quiet."

 William took a moment to breathe, and adjusted his glasses.

 "You're quite interesting, Ciel Phantomhive. You don't act like other students brought here." William smirked, which felt a little uncomfortable to Ciel.

 His vision faded for a moment, those green eyes piercing into his soul.

 "If I'm honest," A whisper caught in Ciel's ear. "I summoned you here for my own selfishness. You're quite different, aren't you? After all, you seemed to know those accusations weren't real."

  The shadow grew closer, breath of the crypt breathing on Ciel's face.

 But a bright light shone out of his patched eye, and the shadow drew away, stunned.

 The others stared, astounded. The eye patch, or what was in it, had repelled William.

 But as soon as the light shone, it was gone.

 Ciel blinked a few times, shaking his head. 

 "I think I have to go. Classes start soon."

 He hurried out, the last sight was blue hair fluttering behind him.

 Grell mused, smiling. "That was strange. I've never seen an eye patch do that before, Will."

 Undertaker giggled, his grin wide. "Not to mention how foolish he is to run away... poor little thing."

 Ronald stared at the door, "He might more of a challenge than we thought, huh, William?"

 William frowned from his chair, chess board in front of him.

 "He won't be a problem."

 William adjusted his glasses, shining a glare. 

 "Next time, it's checkmate."


End file.
